


Mix Tape

by Day Is Gone (horrorshand)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Illnesses, M/M, Sappy Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorshand/pseuds/Day%20Is%20Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of T.o.P and Taeyang's life together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. J'Imagine

**Song: J'Imagine by Annie Villeneuve**

Youngbae sighed dropping his gym bag by the door to his apartment. He looked up in confusion when Homie didn’t greet him like he normally would. He got a look of confusion on his face as he saw a very pissed off T.O.P sitting on his couch petting his beloved pet.

“What’s up Hyun…?”

“Have you gone completely crazy Bae?” The deep voiced rapper demanded to know as Homie jumped off of his lap.

Bae raised an eyebrow at his hyung he had no idea what he had done to make Seunghyun mad but he wanted to make it right

“No, at least I don’t think so. Maybe if I knew what you were talking about I could answer better.”

Seunghyun crossed his arms glaring harder at his dongsaeng.

“Jiyong told me your plan, really bae I know you are athletic but trying to make the Olympic for snowboarding is crazy. Why would you even attempt it? It’s dangerous.”

“Well hyung if winning an Olympic medal is what it takes to get some of your time I will do my best.”

Youngbae walked past Seunghyun grinning at the shocked looked on T.O.P's face.

"Can I stay for dinner?"

He heard his hyung ask as he entered his kitchen he so owed Jiyong a thank you for the idea.


	2. Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you
> 
> **Song: I Remember You from Adventure Time**

Seunghyun glanced towards the door of his bedroom as he sipped on a glass of wine. They were being loud again but he didn’t feel like going out and talking to them. They were always like this when they came over but ever since Youngbae had left they knew to just leave him alone.

He swallowed hard putting the glass down as he got up off the bed they had shared and walked over grabbing an old photo album. Youngbae! He missed his soulmate with all his heart but since he’d gotten sick and been taken away Seunghyun hadn’t gotten the nerve to go see him.

He glanced at the door as he sat down running a hand over the one thing that held his most treasured memories. They were arguing again in English, Seunghyun didn’t know what they were saying but he knew they were talking about him. As he opened the album he let the memories fill his mind.

“You know hyung, just because we can’t have children of our own doesn’t mean we can’t have kids.” Youngbae said as he snuggled into his lovers arms.

“You want to adopt a child? They would never let us do that.” Seunghyun responded as he dropped a kiss on the others head.

“No one said we had to adopt here Seungie, there are kids all over the world looking for a loving home.”

Youngbae’s words stuck in the tall rappers head, but nothing ever came from them until one cold rainy day when they were on tour in the states. They had been in LA for a week now and every day the eldest disappeared for hours refusing to tell anyone where he had been.

“He’s cheating on me! He’s found someone younger and hotter!” Youngbae whined to his best friend one day earning him a chuckle from Jiyong.

“He’s not cheating on you Youngbae, he’s probably just found an antique store.”

Bae glared at his friend before going back to his hotel room, Jiyong was supposed to comfort him not laugh at him and tell him it was in his head!

The next day Youngbae decided to follow Seunghyun, he felt a little guilty but he had to know what his lover was doing. He frowned seeing the taller rapper enter into an unmarked building. He was cheating! Well Youngbae wasn’t going to sit back and look like a fool, no he was going to confront the little home wrecker and his boyfriend! Determined to put an end to this Youngbae marched into the building, once inside he blinked confused.

Everything was clean and children’s artwork hang on the walls. Still confused he walked over to someone who worked there, pulling up a picture on his phone he asked in English.

“Excuse me have you seen this man?”

The busy woman nodded pointing Youngbae towards a room before going back to her work. As the apprehension rose in his body Bae made his way over to the room. He hesitated with his hand on the door handle hearing his hyung’s deep laughter on the other side. Was he laughing at his lover for being a fool? Bae had to know! Taking a deep breath he opened the door his anger fading as he was greeted with the sight of his tall hyung sitting at a little table having what appeared to be a tea party with a young girl.

When the door opened Seunghyun turned his head giving his boyfriend one of his best smiles. 

“I found us a daughter Youngbae!”

Seunghyun was pulled from his memories as a blonde woman opened his bedroom door. She said nothing as she walked over sitting down beside her Appa. Glancing over she smiled seeing a picture of the three of them together after she had been adopted.

“You should go see him, Jiyong says he’s been asking about you.” She said as he turned the page

“Jiyong lies, you should know that by now.”

She sighed taking the photo album away from her father. She was worried about him, he had been living alone since Youngbae had been taken away spending his days drinking and looking at old photos.

“Well I came here to see my Papa if you don’t want to join me you don’t have to.” She said stubbornly as she stood up.

Both of them looked down at the bed as a picture fell out of the album. It was one of the last ones taken of their little family. Youngbae and Seunghyun had gone to New York to meet their new granddaughter. Seunghyun reached down picking it up, it was their last happy moment before Bae got sick. Flipping the picture over his heartbroke as he read the words written in his lovers handwriting.

_Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don’t remember you_


	3. Paralyzer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Finger Eleven "Paralyzer"

Seunghyun had realized that he was in love with the younger male long before Youngbae even attempted to confess to him. However since BIG BANG was still active he had decided to ignore the feelings. He pushed them deep down inside his heart hoping to be able to just ignore them and maybe they would fade.

Seunghyun should have known it wouldn't work since fate, and Jiyong, can be cruel at times. He honestly didn't even remember confessing his feelings about Bae to their leader but he must have. The truth was that he hadn't confessed their music obessed leader had simply noticed the way the older rapper looked at his best friend. Jiyong being Jiyong though couldn't just let it sit he found it hilarious to tease both the rapper and the dancer about their, unknown to them, mutual attraction.

Seunghyun turned his head glaring at the leader who was curled up with Kiko whispering into her ear. He had no idea how Jiyong had talked Youngbae into going to the club with them tonight but he wasn't sure if he wanted to smack the leader or kiss him. Trying to be the responsible hyung Seunghyun glanced around the room checking on his other members. Seungri was at the bar flirting with anyone that got too close to him, unable to see Daesung he frowned his eyes scanning the dance floor. He almost choked on his drink when he spotted some hussy grinding on his sun

Seunghyun clenched his glass as the woman pressed up against Bae, how dare she touch his Youngbae! He didn't know how long he had been staring at the two when he heard Jiyong's laugh in his ear and the glass dissapeared from his hand.

"Don't worry hyung, he won't take her home Youngbae likes men."

Seunghyun's head snapped towards their leader anger showing in his eyes, he knew the two boys were close but he had a feeling Youngbae would not be happy that Jiyong had told him that.

Pushing his irritation with their leader down he stood up fully determined to just go home and forget how much rage that woman touching Youngbae had sent through his body. Before he could take a step away from the couch he found his eyes looking at the dancer again. He had somehow manged to get rid of the woman and he was looking at Seunghyun as he continued to dance. He had watched Youngbae dance thousand's of times over the years but there was something about seeing him so free in the club that was sending a jolt of arousal through his body.

"Can I help you with that hyung?"

He blinked trying to clear his head, somehow the dancer had wound up infront of him. Seunghyun's words caught in his throat as he looked at the growing amusement on Youngbae's face.

"I said if you were leaving I'd give you a ride home."


	4. Whiskey Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss
> 
> A/n: fair warning this one made me cry sorrynotsorry
> 
> Warning: Illness and death in this one

Seunghyun looked at the bottle in his hand unable to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall for the past two months. Youngbae was dying he knew it, but he couldn't do anything. He had gone to see his Husband a few times when he knew no one else was around. He put the bottle to his lips again thinking about his last visit, that was two weeks ago and he knew it was the last time he'd see the man he loved.

At first when he visited Youngbae had been happy even though he didn't remember who Seunghyun was. The last few visists though he remembered more and more of their lives, even though Seunghyun didn't know if Bae knew who he was or not. He put the bottle down he needed to get dressed he needed to be there when his Angel took his last breath but he couldn't get himself to move off the bed they had shared. He let out a chocked off sob as he laid back his eyes closing. He nuzzled his face into Youngbae's pillow even though the man's scent had long since faded.

"I'll see you soon my sweet angel." He said as the darkness closed in on him his hand clutching a picture of them when they first started dating.

\-------

Across town Youngbae smiled up at the ceiling he knew there were people in his room but he didn't know who they were. He was so tired lately he just wanted to sleep. Hearing a sob he turned his head looking at each person in the room, one was missing he noticed. The one with blonde hair! What was his name again, Youngbae knew it! Another sob distracted him from the train of thought and he finally turned looking at the pretty young woman who had been at his bedside every day. He reached out with a shakey hand wiping the tears off her face.

"Don't cry my sweet Angel. Papa is okay and will always love you."

She gave him a sad smile as she stood up leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Please Papa just hold on a few more minutes Jiyong went to get.."

She trailed off notcing that her papa's eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

\-------

Jiyong smiled as he sat in the pew in the church looking at the two flower covered coffins. His son at his side holding onto his daughter in law as she cried for her parents. He slowly got up leaning heavily on his cane as he took her hands in his.

"They are together again, and they will always be with all of us"

He leaned down kissing her cheek nodding at his son before moving towards the two coffins to say his goodbye to his dearest friends. He stopped as movement at the back of the chruch caught his eye. He smiled at the two young men nodding as he saw the taller one wrap his arm around the small one's shoulders. Both looked happier then Jiyong could remember seeing them. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Seungri who had came up to help him.

"Hyung what are you looking at?"

He asked quietly Jiyong at him letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"Just saying see you soon to a couple of old friends Ri. Come on let's go see them on their way."


End file.
